narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arasushin
|image=ShuraMangekyoSharingan.png |kanji=荒らす真 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Arasushin |english tv=Genjutsu: Reality Invasion |game names=Genjutsu: Fortified Illusion |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Genjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Shura Uchiha |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, }} Arasushin (荒らす真, Arasushin; Literally meaning "to invade reality") is the power residing within the eyes of Shura Uchiha —the son of the infamous Sayuri Uchiha. It is a of the highest caliber; other illusionary techniques are said to dull in comparison. Shura refers to this technique as his "true power" and claims that no one who has ever experienced it has lived to tell the tale. The illusion works to disrupt the five basic senses all at once, making it appear as though a certain event is taking place, when in reality, Shura's opponent has been left immobilized. Overview Unlike many other techniques derived from the Mangekyō Sharingan, Arasushin does not require eye contact to perpetrate the enemies defense. Instead, it attacks a certain radius around the user itself; effecting all of those within range, not unlike the . This itself is the techniques greatest flaw, as it fails to imprison those that manage a considerable distance between themselves and Shura. The justification behind it's lethality lies within it's ability to manipulate the target's five basic senses: sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch, as well as the "sixth" sense of more specialized shinobi, who possess the keen ability to . Arasushin creates an illusion correlating directly with reality, rendering it near impossible for one to determine whether or not they have fallen for it. To make matters worse, as Shura possesses the technique in both eyes, he is able to construct an additional layer of the genjutsu beneath the original. In other words, were one to somehow dispel the effects of the initial illusion, they would fall right into the hands of the second illusion. To activate, Shura must first call upon the power of his Mangekyō Sharingan, which takes the shape of a deranged three prong pinwheel. Upon doing so, an invisible "barrier" of chakra is emitted through either eye, covering a distance of nearly 2000 feet; thereby erecting the genjutsu. The strength of the technique can be compared to , as it allows for Shura to manipulate his target's sense of time. Likewise, for one to break through the genjutsu requires for them to have somehow awakened the same set of eyes and additionally, possess the same blood as him. Once caught in the illusion, the target is rendered paralyzed, and all their movements are negated to the point they are incapable of stepping even an inch forward —such a feat would be foreseen as a once in a lifetime miracle. Through the principles of the sharingan, which in the past had allowed for Sasuke Uchiha to appear within the subconsciousness of Naruto Uzumaki, Shura can perform a similar behavior, by entrapping whatever is connected to his target, whether it be a tailed beast or some form of spirit guide, under his genjutsu. This utilizes the power of both eyes, thus casting the genjutsu twice. Shura can gain knowledge of the existence of another being residing within one's body simply by denoting their chakra signature through the use of his sharingan.vWith his opponents immobilized, Shura normally takes their lives through the use of basic shinobi equipment, such as kunai and shuriken. Succession of the technique takes a tremendous toll of Shura's body; this level of exhaustion is increased and multiplied when used on several targets at once. Before acquiring the through his mother's eyes, the technique hindered Shura's vision greatly, to the point where he was legally blind by the age of eleven. Despite such an acquisition, continuos usage of the technique causes Shura's eyes to bleed.